Gathering The Pieces
by FairyCreed
Summary: Book 2 Of my FOP SAGA! This story takes place after the events of: (Swirling Emotions)
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Attack

A month has passed since Timmantha, Trixie and Chester have been dating. Everything was going great. Timmantha was attending school and hanging with her friends like usual, and she hasn't heard any new information from Jorgen yet so she continued life as always. After a day's worth of school and fun she decided to head back to the house where Trixie and Chester was waiting.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door. Chester and Trixie both looked out the kitchen and ran towards Timmantha. The each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How was school today?" Trixie asked.

"Ok….just the usual, although it is a bit of a change to see Crocker treating me a little nicer though."

"Well it is because you're a girl now remember?" Chester said heading back in the kitchen. Timmantha sighed and slowly followed. On her way to sit at the table she grabbed a few napkins and placed them on the table. She then started to head towards the bathroom when she started to fell dizzy.

"Timmantha…is everything ok?" Chester asked as he put the food on the table and rush over to her. Timmantha nodded so she wouldn't make Chester worry. He had a strange feeling that something was off but he took her word and returned to setting the rest of the table. Trixie soon entered the kitchen and looked for Timmantha. She looked at Chester and he smiled which told her that she'll be back in a few.

In the bathroom Timmantha was felling even more dizzy and sick. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew it wasn't normal. As she left the bathroom her vision became blurry and she could barely keep her balance. She was hoping to reach the rail to help her keep stable, but she failed to find it and crashed to the floor.

Chester and Trixie were now eating dinner when they heard the noise. "What was that?" Trixie asked. Chester didn't say a word but bolted towards the bathroom to make sure nothing happened to Timmantha. When He arrived she was on the hallway floor in a deep sweat, and gasping for air.

"We have to help her!" Trixie yelled.

"I know but I'm trying everything I can." Trixie looked at him and saw his face which was filled with fear and anger. She has been with them for over a month now and only seen Chester's happy face and playful personality. She forgot how scary he can be if he's angered. "Damn I don't want to lose you Timmantha!" He said picking her up. He carried her to their room and laid her on the bed.

"Wanda poofed out of fish form to see what the commotion was all about. She looked at Chester and Trixie, then at Timmantha who was now laying on the bed soaked from the all the sweat. "What happened to her?" Wanda asked floating to Timmantha's side. Wanda was using her wand to try and find the cause of Timmantha's problem.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I don't know how any of this happened. I mean she came home like she usually do and everything seemed fine. Next thing I know she went to the bathroom and we heard a noise. We went to see what it was only to find her in that state." He said as he turned away to walk out the room. Wanda looked at him then at Trixie. "Sweetie can you make sure he's ok?" Trixie nodded and went after Chester.

He was now sitting on the front porch looking up at the sky. "What happened to you Timmantha?" He thought. Even after a month of spending time with her and Trixie he has never felt so powerless. Negative thoughts started to fill his mind and he soon found himself thinking of what would happen to Timmantha if they couldn't find a way to help her. Sweat began to roll down his face and he was about to panic when Trixie put both of her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Chester you have to calm down. This isn't like you ya'know? Where's the goofy, lazy, loving Chester I've come to know?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Trixie…I just can't stand the thought of something happening to her and I can't do a darn thing to help. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you! You and Timmantha are my life now…well besides my dad and baseball." He said squeezing her hands. Trixie knew how he was feeling. Throughout their time together she has seen a lot of different sides of Chester she never knew, but whenever she or Timmantha was in trouble…he would always come to their aid.

"Chester…I know your mad, but that won't do any god for her. She would want you to remain strong. Chester removed Trixie's arms and stood up. He turned around and looked at her. She looked in his eyes and say what little life they had left. "I don't want to lose her…I just don't want to lose her." He said again as tears started to fall from his face. Trixie lost herself and grabbed Chester in a tight hug. Both of them fell to the ground.

Trixie never thought she would see the day when Chester would show this side of him. She hoped all three of them would be together, but now that Timmantha is unconscious, and Chester was in a complete mess, it seemed things would only get worse.

Later that night Trixie and Chester took a shower together. Trixie could see that Chester was still lifeless, but she didn't want him to give up hope. As the water was hitting her face she was happy, because they covered the tears that was now blending with them. After the shower she helped Chester settle down on the couch and put on a movie for him.

She headed upstairs in hopes Wanda had done something to help Timmantha return to normal. "How's it going?" She asked looking at Wanda who was now using her wand to pour power into Timmantha in hopes that would somehow help. "Not too good dear. I'm afraid what ever happened to her is something we just don't have the power to cure, but whatever it it…it's something I have never seen before." Wanda said as she weakly stopped the flow of magic that came from her wand.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Trixie asked walking towards Timmantha. Wanda didn't say anything because she didn't know that answer to that question. She knew there was some mysterious force behind this but she couldn't figure out what it was. "I'm sorry Trixie but I don't know. Timmantha has always found a way to pull through situations like these but this time I'm not too sure." She said floating back towards her fish bowl.

A month has passed since Cosmo disappeared and Wanda looked at Timmantha who was laying on the bed in a lifeless state. "I already lost my husband…I don't want to lose you too Timmantha!" Wanda thought as tears fell from her face. Just as she was about to turn into a fish and call it a night a familiar voice echoed in the distance.

"Don't give up…you have to keep fighting Wanda. You know as well as I do, it can't end her!" Wanda looked around to see where the voice was coming from only to find out no one else was around except for her Timmantha and Trixie. "Then what am I supposed to do? I have tried magic, and I don't know anything or anyone else who can help!" She said crying out. Trixie turned to Wanda to see who she was talking to but didn't see anyone else.

She thought Wanda was just talking to herself due to the stress of what's been happening with Timmantha. Wanda just slowly floated above the bowl when she heard the voice again. "Wanda…you love Timmantha and you would do anything to save her, but the first time you couldn't you'd give up?"

Wanda knew the voice was right. She couldn't give up but she didn't know what to do. "I know you know what to do, because it's you." The voice said. Wanda finally knew whose voice she was hearing. It was Cosmo's. She quickly looked around the room in order to find him but had no luck. She looked around again to find no one else. After a few minutes she put her hands over her face to cover the tears that were uncontrollably falling.

Here she could finally hear the voice of the one she loved after so long but she couldn't even see him. Cosmo…where are you? She cried. A figure Appeared behind her and put his arms around her body. "I don't know where I am but I know that Timmantha needs you more than ever."

Wanda turned her head to see a light image of Cosmo that looked more like a projection. She thought it was a dream but the warmth she felt from his arms felt real, and that was enough for her. "Cosmo…what am I supposed to do? Something's wrong with Timmantha, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" She cried out again.

"Of course you know what to do, you just haven't thought of it yet." He said with a light chuckle. Wanda thought it over for a few seconds and realized what that there was one more thing she could try. "Thank you Cosmo…thank you so much." Cosmo let go of Wanda and nodded with a smile on his face. The projection of him was about to fade away when Wanda reached out and grabbed it. She looked up at her husband's face with sadness.

"Wanda….don't worry about me. I know I'm an idiot and all but I can handle myself for now. So don't worry ok? Just focus on our god-child ok?" He said. Wanda nodded with a relief to once again hear Cosmo's voice. And with those last words the projection faded away. With Cosmo's words in Wanda's heart she floated down to Trixie.

"Hun….if we can't use magic to help her, then we'll use something else." Trixie looked confused at what she was hearing.

"Wanda…what do you have in mind?" Trixie asked looking back at Timmantha. Wanda floated towards Timmantha, she moved her fingers across her hair and with a sigh she replied: "We're going to need A.J's help." Trixie was shocked at the words that were coming from Wanda's mouth. "I know what you're thinking but right now he's the last one we can count on!"

Trixie looked at her and back at Timmantha. She that he only child in her entire school who exceled at everything study-related was Timmantha's friend. 'If you truly thing this is the right thing to do…then I'll trust you."

Wanda gave her a hug and thanked her. "I'll be back in a bit, just please watch over her and Chester ok. Trixie nodded, and with a poof, Wanda was gone.

**It's been a while guys. I'm back with the new Chapter of book 2 in my FOP SAGA XD. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and know there's more to come.**

**On a more series note…**

**(What happened to Timmantha?)**

**(How will A.J take the news?)**

**(Will Chester be able to recover from these shocking turn of events?)**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of: **

**Gathering The Pieces – chapter 2: A Deadly Message**


	2. Chapter 2: A deadly Message

Trixie and Wanda were now on their way to meet with A.J in hopes that he would be the key to helping Timmantha, but on their way they ran into someone they did not expect.

"There you are my beautiful Wanda!" The voice said coming from above them. Wanda looked up to see it was none other then Juandissimo Magnifico. He was looking at both girls as he decended upon them.

"What do you want Juandisimo?" Wanda shreked at him.

"Why my love...why do you look down on me so? Do you no longer harbor feelings for me? Or is it that dumb fool Cosmo's fault for turning you away from my sexiness?" He cried out as his shirt continuously ripped over and over again.

Trixie was loking at the ripped fairy for a few minutes and could imagine the time she would have with him, but the images of Timmantha and Chester were preventing her from loosing herself. "Hey, we don't have time to deal with you ok! We have stuff we need to do!" Trixie yelled pointing at him.

"Oh you mean like...helping _**Timmantha Turner!**_" He said with a sinister smile. Wanda rushed Juandisimo and grabbed his shirt, then tossed him to the ground. 'What did you do to my _**GOD CHILD!**_" She screamed as she was geting ready to blast him with her wand. Trixie was amazed at Wanda's display of strength, but was also teriffied due to the fact that this was the first time she ever saw Wanda loose control.

"Wanda...are you going to punish me for what i did to your weak and innocent child?"

"No! I'm going to _**destroy you**_ for what you did. Was it not enough that you and your stupid god-child Remy Buxaplenty put Timmantha through so much pain? What more do you have to do to her to feel satified huh?"

"No...it was not enough, i want to make her feel more pain...more pain than i felt when Remy was taken away from me! Have you ever lost a god-child Wanda? Have you ever felt alone, or angry at he fact that you could never get them back? Just being around him, and not talking to him, or granting his wishes has made me miserable!"

Wanda knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, after all Remy was using his wishes for horrible purposes and that was against the rules, but the fact that Juandisimo was helping by granting them was what made this punishment a reality.

"Look i understand you're upset and mad, but that is no reason to make her suffer like this. It's true that you lost Remy, but we had nothing to do with it, we were only defending ourselves and our god-child. Juandisimo, whatever you did to Timmantha...undo it before i erase you from existance!"

"You already know that threatining others is against the rules, do you want to be givin a punishment more painful then your god-child's?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Even if I'm taken from Timmanth forever...even if i can never grant her a single wish again, then I'll gladly except any punishment as long as shes alive and out of harms way!"

Juandisimo was silent. This was the first tie he ever saw the love of his life so furious, so deadly, and so mush more beautiful then him, but he also knew that what he was doing was against fairy rules, but he couldnt go back now, not after all he's done. "Wanda...I'm sorry but i can't let you go to A.J's. I know why your goin there and he wont be able to save her. Only i can!"

Wanda and Trixie looked confused. "What do you mean only you can? and how did you know where we were headed?" Wanda asked.

"There's a lot of things you and your little freinds don't and will not understand, not now anyway. For the time being i will cure Timmantha, but only this once. Take me to her!" He demanded. With those last words and a regretful look Wanda poofed the three of them back to where Timmantha and Chester was.

For a minute Juandisimo looked at the pale skinned god-child and could see the pain through out her body. "Enough is enough...this is not what we wanted, this is not what I wanted!" he thought as he lowered himself to Timmantha's face. Trixie didn't like hime being too close to her, neither did Chaster and Wanda, but right now he was the only one that could fix this.

"You have truly put me through so much pain Turner, but you have also shown me much love and kindness through out our days as enimies. I hope that you will forgive me for the pain i have put you through." He said as he waved his hands over her face. Timmantha's body began to float in the air as grean mist began to seep out from her body. As most of it started to gather, a face had begun to take form.

"I see you have betrayed us Juandisimo!" The face yelled.

"I did, but only because this is not what he would have wanted, and it's not what i would have wanted either!" Juandisimo replied.

The face grew bigger and bigger until it vanished. After a minute passed Juandisimo was hanging in the air gasping for air. Wanda and the others looked at him to see a body of green mist behind him. They all tried to attack it in order to free him but each attempt failed. "Let him go!" Wanda screamed.

The green figure turned towards her then closed the distance between them in an instant. Wanda was flung into the wall with so much force she couldn't even pick up her wand. "Why...why are you doing this to him?" She cried out. Juandisimo's face was turning white as his body countinued to tremble.

"Remy...I'm so sorry for eveything. I have failed you as a god-parent." He then looked to Wanda with sadness. "I know i don't have much time so...I'm sorry Wanda, and i will always love you! Finally he looked at Timmantha with tears in his eye. "You are the only one who can save us now!" With those last words Juandisimo exploded into a green mist. Wanda was shocked at what had just transpired. She mustered all her remaining strength together to keep her focus so she could pick up her wand and point it towards the green figure who now had it's sights on Timmantha. "I'll never forgive you fo what you did to him, and i wont let you do the same to her!"

"I...I wont let you take her away from me too, _**I WONT LET YOU!"**_ She screamed as she lunged towards the figure. Before she could reach it, a light appeared between them and a familiar friend appeared. It was Jorgen Von Strangle and he looked pissed. _"I'm sorry but that's enough damage for one day!"_ He said as he grabbed the green mist figure and tightened his grip, until the figure made a hasty retreat.

_**"WE WILL RETURN FOR HER...AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US!"**_

Those were the last words the group heard from the figure before the room fell silent. Wanda was still griefing over what had happened to Juandisimo, and at the fact she could do nothing to save him. "Why...why couldn't I save him...why?" She asked as tears flooded from her eyes. Jorgen looked at her but remainded silent.

All eyes soon turned towards Timmantha as she begun to move her hand above her face. "Wh...what happened to me?" No one said anything because they really didnt know how to explain what had just went down. Finally Wanda gave her a quick catch-up and Timmantha understood it all. "Wanda...I'm sorry for what happened to Juandisimo, I know your hurt but we'll get them back for what they did."

Jorgon approched Timmantha with a serious look on his face. " I know you haven't heard from me in the past few weeks but i have some grave news to give you Turner. Timmantha looked at him then at his hand that was now holding a piece of paper. She looked at it and read aloud:

_**"Timmantha Turner...you have been in our way for far too long and now it is time we took drastic measures to ensure you are no longer a threat! You have 2 choices, so choose wisely... If you decide to join us we will release the one you call Cosmo, but if you defy us...you and your pathetic planet you call earth...will join...JUANDISIMO!**_

_** YOU HAVE 3 MONTHS!"**_

**I am sooooooo sorry for being gone for sooooo freakin long . (stupid reason's *I forgot my log-in info*), but ya boi is back and ready to bring ma fans new chapters lol. So stay tuned and pumped for more suspence and other things! XD**

**On a more serious note...**

**(What the heck was that green mist figure?)**

**(Is this the last we ever see of Juandisimo?)**

**(What will Timmantha's decision be?)**

**(And how will it affect the entire planet?)**

**Find out all gthis and more in the nextexciting chapter of**

**Gathering The Pieces – ****C****hapter**** 3: Allies Assemble**


	3. Chapter 3: Allies Assemble

**Chapter 3 - Allies Assemble**

After the leader was read, everyone looked at each other, then looked at Jorgen in hopes he would have a way to solve this. "Why does everyone turn to me in times like this?" Wanda gaze turned to the sky in hopes some kind of mirical would stumble upon them. She was happy that they finally knew where Cosmo where, but now things have gotten even worse.

"Guys we already know what to do!" Timmantha said with high spirits. Everyone look surprised, although no one really knew what she meant. Timmantha got up and started pacing around the room, looking at everyone with a stern gaze.

"Timmantha...what are we going to do?" Wanda said with concern. A few minutes passed before Timmantha replied. "We'll gather allies to help us beat this new enemy." She said with an exciting tone. Jorgen stood up with unshakable resolve as everone looked at the strongest fairy in the univers.

"Turner, I understand that this nw enemy isn't like any we have faced before, we could be playing right into their hands, and yet you belive this to be the best corse of action?" Timmantha could look in his eyes and tell that he agreed with her plan, but he was also looking for more information to work with.

"Jorgen...I know your not going to like this but we need their help!"

Jorgen looked at her with eyes of death. "Do you really belive that they are our only hope in this crisis?" Timmantha knew too well that she has had battles with many different enimies in her past as Timmy Turner, but she didn't have time to second guess. "I understand the risk, and I know most of all that this is insane, but Jorgen ask yourself, is there any other way?" She yelled shaken with uncertainty.

"If you truly belive that this is the only way then I'll agree for now, but know if anything goes wrong..."

"I know, and I won't try to stop you. I promise." She replied. Chester, Trixie and Wanda were confused about what Timmantha and Jorgen were discussing. "So you both want to tell us what the plan is?" Wanda started.

'We're going to meet some of my old freinds." Timmantha replied. With those last words, Jorgen slammed his wand in the floor and with a thundering explosion they were all gone. Moments later they reappeared in a prison that was located on the darkest side of Fairy World. "Chester was amazed that he was able to see a whole other planet. Trixie was too scared at the thought of her being torn limb from limb by the people they were about to meet.

Moments later inside the holding cells Timmantha was greeted by the two guards. 'Well...well, what do we have hear?" The first guard replied. "I don't know but maybe it looks like some new inmates." The second said with a chuckle. "I don't have time to play with these morons!" Timmantha thought.

"Well isn't this quit the surprise to see you here Wanda!" A voice said as he appeared from behind the guards. Wanda was amazed at who she was looking at. It was the Nega Chin, the most cuning and fiendish villin the Crimson Chin and Cleft had ever faced. "What are you doing in Fairy World!" She yelled. The Nega Chin looked at her with a smirk on his face. He then made a grab for her in order to escape, only to be stopped by Jorgen.

"This is the reason I'm in this wreched place! This humongus _**thing **_brought me here so I wouldn't cause any more destruction. Wanda looked at Jorgen in disbelief, but gave in since she knew with him on watch, there's no way anyone one could make a break to freedom. 'Well if this doesn't bring back memories, eh NG!" A nother voice said as he sat down at the table behind them.

It was Dark Laser, the only person in the entire galaxy who's destroyed multiple planets, and he would have detroyed earth if Timantha hadn't stopped him as Timmy. "Why are you here you pile of rubble? and didn't I tell you to never call me NG again?" Nega Chin repliede. Dark Laser got up and headed towards him ready to punch him in the face when Timmantha stepped in.

'Hey! This is not the time for this, I need you two to work together for now ok?"

Both the Nega Chin and Dark Laser looked at the small girl in amusement and started laughing. Timmantha was now enraged by both of them and took Wanda's wand. She walked up to each of them and smacked them across sthe face. Nega Chin now stood with rage in his eyes, and Dark Laser's hands now glowed with powers he hasn't used in a long time.

'Who are you really little girl? No one in thier right mind would lay a hand on both of us and walk way alive!" The Nega Chin said as his eyes begin to glow. Timmantha looked at both of them and replied, "Well thats a shame due to the fact I have beaten you both before!" She smirked. Both of them looked at her and began to laugh again. Here was this cute, little girl who proposed she defeated two of the three most evil beings in all existance. How could they not laugh at such a claim.

Timmantha was getting fed up with being made a fool of, so she revealed who she really was. _**"I'M TIMMY TURNER!" **_She screamed out. Just as things looked like they finally got settled down, Timmantha felt herself being lifted off the ground. Wanda was now scared at what was happening and it reminded her of what happened to Juandisimo. "Wh...who's doing this? Please who ever you are...your going to kill her!" She screamed. Jorgen raised his wand with anger, waiting for who ever was behind this to reveal themselves so he could show no mercy.

'I'm terribly sorry, but did I hear the name..._**Timmy Turner**_ being used? I hope so, afterall we have a score to settle!" Timmantha was being raised higher and higher in the air as a mysterious figure slowly appaered from the shadows behind her. As she slowly turned around her eyes were filled with nothing but fear at the site of the most deadliest enemy she had ever faced...the Headless Horseman!

"Why...why are you here? She asked as the air began to seep from her lungs? The Horseman floated closer to her to get a closer look. "So you have come eh Timmy Turner?" He said as he threw Timmantha to the ground. She crashed with force into the table and a few chairs. She screamed with pain, as she tried to get her body to move out of ther Horseman's incomming attack. He started lunging mini firballs at her, but she couldn't move due to the damage she had just recived.

"NO! Jorgen yelled as he juped between Timmantha and the flaming barrage. Jorgen was now being assulted with what seemed like an endless assult, but he would not budge because if he did Timmantha would be a goner. "J...J...Joren, why would you..." Jorgen turned his head just a little with a smile on his face. "Even though you have done so much to drive me insane, I won't stand by and watch you be killed.!" Tears begun to run down her face from Jorgen words.

"I shouldn't expect anything less from the strongest fairy eh?" The Horseman said with an evil smile across his face. He now had his sites set on Jorgen, but he reminded hiself that he needed to deal with the one who would give him the most resistance. He then turned his attention back to Timmantha who was now trying to get enough strength back in order to stand.

"I don't unerstand, how can that girl be Timmy Turner?" The Nega Chin said looking confused. The Horseman used his powers to grab Timmantha once again and this time he didn't throw her, instead he slowly begain sqeezing her body in hopes of finally destroying the only thing standing in his way from conquering the galaxy.

"So what brings my greatest enemy, to the greatest prison hm?" He said as he loosend his grip just enough to let her speak. "I...I need you guys help, please!' She cried out. Wanda couldn't bear the thought of loosing Timmantha as she did Juandisimo. She waved her wand and poofed up a connon and shot it at the Horseman. The ball vanished, and reappeared below Wanda crashing into her and smashing her against the ceiling. "No! Please stop!" Timmantha cried out. The Nega Chin, Dark Laser, and Jorgen attacked the Horseman all at once but, all attacks were reppelled and they each went crashing into the ground with unimaginable force.

"Tell me young Turner...why should I help you? What is it that I gain from helping the only obstical in my way hmm?" Timmantha's vision was fading rapidly and she didnt have much air leave to speak so she screamed with all her might the only thing that might save her. _**"If you don't help me then we'll all die! Please, I'm begging you ,HELP ME!"**_

The Horseman pulled her close and looked in her eyes and saw no lies within. He loosened his grip and slowly levitated her to the ground where she could catch her breath. "I don't know what the deal is Turner, but i can tell that this time, you have come into contact with someone or someonthing that will leave total destruction in its wake! Well for now I'll help you, only because it seems like i might be able to have a little fun!"

**Sorry guys, i should have uploaded 2 chapters, but this was all i could manage due to a severe migrain. I tried to extend the chapter a little bit and i hope it shows. I will upload a double chapter when this pain blows over, Until then...please enjoy ( '^_^ )**

**On another note...**

**(How will having these 3 as allies help Timmantha?)**

**(Will The Headless Horseman really help them?)**

**(What info does the Horseman have about this new mysterious enemy?)**

**(What does he mean by having a little fun?)**

**(And will Timmantha be able to convince her worst enimies to lend her a hand?)**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of,**

**Gathering The Pieces, Chapter 4: Timmantha's Decision**


	4. Chapter 4: Timmantha's Decision

**Chapter 4: Timmantha's Decision**

A few days have past since the incident with the Headless Horseman transpired at the Fairy World prison. Everyone was now gathered in Timmantha's living room waiting to hear what she had to say. The Nega Chin and Dark Laser were specificly waiting for Timmantha to explain to them how she was indeed Timmy Turner.

Timmantha walked downstairs from her room and sat on the couch in-between Chester and Trixie. She looked at the two villians in front of her and started to look for the Horseman, but decided he already knew more than he was letting on so she just decided to start from the beginning. She began to tell the Nega Chin and Dark Laser about why she was a female instead of her boy counterpart.

"Hmm, well it seems like you have had quit the expirence eh Turner?" Dark laser started. Timmantha didn't want to reply but didnt see much in resisting. SHe was also concerned at teh fact that the Nega CHin was keeping quit about all this. "I know we have had our diagreements in the past you guys, and I know you two would rather get rid of me right now rather then helping, but..." She was cut off by the Horseman's appearence.

"Don't you think it would be best and quicker to show them what happened? It would give them a chance to see what they'll be up against right?" He said looking at Wanda. She looked at him with concern and fear. Wanda knew it was the quickest way to speed things up, but she didn't want to relive what happened to Juandisimo ever again, but time was not on thier side. As she waved her wand, a holographic display appaeared and showed everything that happened, from Timmantha's attack to the green mist figure's assault.

"WOW! So that's what we're up against huh?" The Nega Chin replied. The Horseman floated closer to the screen in order to get a closer look at the figure who was looking at Timmantha. "So he still is alive after all?" He thought As he floated away, Timmantha looked at him with an uneasy feeling. "Are you ok hun?" Wanda asked with a look of concern. Timmantha nodded with a smile to let her god-parent know she was fine.

Chester and Trixie both stared at the figure while thinking of a way they could deal with it. "Hey, if all attacks failed againts...whatever that thing is...how are we supposed to defeat it?" Chester asked. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to say it out loud. "There was some one who was able to touch it!" Wanda said looking at Jorgen.

"It is true that I was able to grab the mist but, when i did, it felt like my skin was melting away the longer I held it." Timmantha looked at his hand to see a huge scar that looked like melted flesh. "Why didn't you say anything you dummy!" She yelled. "If I had known I would have done something to eas the pain or at least help." Jorgen looked at her, and stood up. He walked towards her and grabbed her shirt. As he lifted her up to eye level everyone prepared for a fight.

Just as everyone way about to attack, the Horesman layed a path of fire between them and Jorgen who was now staring Timmantha dead in the face. "I understand your concern, but stop worrying about others and worry more about yourself Turner! It is not us who are in the most danger...it is you!" He yelled as he threw her to the couch. The Horseman lifted his wall of flames to let them know, no harm was done. To everyone's amazement, nothing was burnt.

"Right now Turner, the foe your dealing with is someone who is ridiculously powrful." The Horseman started. Timmantha could tell if this is some one even the Horseman acknowledged, then they really were in peril. TImmantha walked to him in hopes he could shed some light on this new unknown enemy. "Who is this thing, and how do we stop it?"

The Horseman floated towards the window to look up at the sky. "The figure you had your run-in with is none other then the legendary _**Animeous Mist!**_" He began. Everyone looked confused as to who that is. "Who is that and how do you know him?" Timmantha started. The horseman floated towards her and opened his hand. In the middle of it she saw an image that grew to the size of the room. They all could see footage of a figure holding a gant sword with blood covering his entre body.

"Animeous is a evil magician. He can change from human form into green mist at will, and he has no equal when it comes to swordsmanship! I know you already had a confrontation with it." He said looking at Wanda. "He is a very powerful enemy indeed. if he has come for you there is no doubt that you will not survive Turner." Timantha's body had begun to tremble at the thought that there was someone who was stronger than the Headless Horseman, and they were after her no less. "How do you know all of this?" she franticly asked him. The Horseman pointed towards the footage that now showed a worrior with black armor riding a horse heading towards Animeous.

"So you have finally come eh Horseman?" Animeous said. Everyone looked at the Headless Horseman who now looked enraged at the staement. Soon after...their fated battle had begun. Timmantha never would have thought that the Headless Horseman was so powerful as a human. It was like she was seeing a super hero go up against a being of untold power with so much on the line. She feared the Horseman, but seeing him fight against Animeous made her admire him...a little. "The battle raged on with what seem like forever, until Animeous turned into green mist and dissappeared. The Horesman was searching for his opponent but he was nowhere in site.

"You truly are the only one able to push me to use this form. For that i will give you a befitting death." Animeous said as he lifted the Horseman up from behind. "What is this? What kind of magic is this you fiend!" He yelled as his body was now being crushed in mid air. "Don't worry, I wont destroy your body...after all, your head will do just nicely as my most prised trophy!" He said as he turned his mistified arm into a green sword. Everyone was horrified at what they were now watching.

Timmantha didn't know she was going to be facing such a monster. She then continued to look at the footage as the sword was comming closer towards the Horseman's head. "Any last request?" Animeous asked. The Horseman just smiled and replied, "Even if I am to die here today, know that i will return..._**AND I"ll BE COMMING FOR YOU!**_" With those last words, everyone watched as the Horseman's head fell to the ground. Chester and Trixie each ran to diffenet bathrooms to throw up at what they had just seen.

Timmantha silently looked towards the Horseman who now was headed back towards the window. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this? Why did you keep it all inside?" She asked him. He could see her sense of worry just by looking at her. "Turner...you are the second person, i could not defeat. Animeous is the first. The reason I kept it hidden is because I don't want to ever feel as powerless as i did back then. I have shown you the footage from my past, my memories in hopes that you and the others will see just how powerful an enemy you now have to face." He said as he walked back towards the others.

"Wasn't that a touching movie?" A voice said from out of nowhere. Everyone looked around the room to see where it was comming from. "I see your alive and well old friend. Maybe i should have destroyed your body after all instead of only claiming your head!" The voice said as a green body of mist came into view in the middle of the group. _**"ANIMEOUS!"**_ Timmantha screamed as she lunged towards him. "With a swing of his arm Animeous blew everyone _back. _Timmantha was now being held in the air again, but this time Animeous was the one who had a hold of her.

"NO! The Horseman shouted as he leapt towards Animeous with a giant fireball in his right hand. Animeous returned with a green ball of mist in order to couter the attack. As the two of them clash head-on, there was a giant explosion from the impact of both attacks. Both Animeouscrash and the Horseman were sent in opposite diections with a giant crash sound soon following. Half of Timmantha's house was now misisng and she didn't know how she would explain this to her parents, but before she could worry about any of that she had to at least survive this visist from the one she viewed as a monster! "I have come to pay you a visit Turner, but i see you have some new frineds huh? I guess I can spare some time and play with you all for a bit!" He said while laughing.

"You think this is some sort of joke huh?" The Nega Chin said blasting Animeous with his laser vision. The attack went stright through him and almost hit Wanda. Luckily Dark Laser absorbed the blast before it reached her. "Thanks!" She said looking at him. Dark Laser nodded then turned his attention towards the enemy. "So you must be the famous Animeous I've heard so much about huh?" He said walking towards him. Animeous turned his attention towards his new target while still holding his grip on Timmantha. "Who are..." Before Animeous could finished he was sent flying into the wall. Timmantha felt her body hit the couch then fell to the floor. She was hurt, but not bad enough where she couldn't move.

"H..how could you? I'm in mist form!" He yelled. Dark Laser continued to walk towards him preparing for another attack when a giant sword appeared in front of him. "I see now...your a cosmic entity huh?" Animeous said while transforming into his human form. Timmantha was now frozen at the site of the human form of Animeous. It was like she was staring at a possessed human. She would have screamed in fear if Chester and Trixie didn't come and drag her away after Dark Laser's attack.

"Everyone was now looking at Animeous and Dark Laser who was now staring each other down. "I can't belive there was some one else who was able to attack me in that form." He said looking at Jorgen who was still unconcious from the blast from earlier. Wanda regained enough sense to notice what had happened. She started to look for Timmantha in a panic when she saw her tightly in the arms of Chester and Trixie. She then turned her attention towards the two who were now about to do battle.

"Before we start I want to ask you something...why would a being as powerful as you side with Turner?" Animeous asked curiously. Dark Laser looked at Timmantha then back at Animeous. "Its not that I'm helping her becuase I have to...I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, It's not everyday I get to use at least 50% of my power is it?" He asked while his entire body was now engulfed in cosmic energy. He then looked back at Timmantha and asked, "What is your decision Turner?"

Timmantha didn't know what to do or say. Here was some one with a ridiculous amount of power who was targeting her, but there was also somone standing in his way. "I...I choose to stay here and live with the ones I love!" She screamed. Animeous looked at her with anger. "So you that is your answer?" He asked her. She looked at Dark Laser and Nodded. "This is what she has decided and I will stand by her no matter what." He said. " I second that!" The Headless Horseman stated as he got up and dusted himself off. "I do have to pay you back for what you did, so I'll use half of my power as well." He said as his body was now covered in flames. Both Dark Laser and the Horseman looked at each other, then at Animeous. "Shall we?" They both said. Animeous looked at them and with a smirk replied, _**"This is gonna be fun!"**_

**Ok guys, new chapter lol. I originally inteded for this one to be a LOT shorter but when i get going...well theres no stopping this brain lol. This will be a double chapter upload so don't just keep readin...head to the next chapter will ya! XD**

**On a more serious note...**

**(The new enemy has now revealed himself to Timmantha and the others)**

**(How will things go from hear?)**

**(Does Dark Laser and the Horseman have enough power to stop Animeous?)**

**(And what will be the outcome of this battle?)**

**Find out this in more in the next chapter of,**

**Gathering the Pieces, Chapter 5: An univited guest! **


	5. Chapter 5: An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 5: An Univited Guest!**

As the three powerful foes looked at each other, there was a brief silence that seemed to last forever. As Timmantha, Trixie, and Chester stared with anticipation, they could only hope to survive the beginning of what was sure to become their daily routine, multiple battles in order to live another day. As a car passed by the house, it was the starting singnal for thier fierce battle.

The Horseman rushed towards Animeous with blazing fury. Animeous returned the jesture with his sword ready to be swung at the right moment. When the two clashed Timmantha could feel the ground tremble at the two forces who were giving it evetything they had. Animeouse swung his sword with blinding speed. The Horseman had to try and dodge while keeping his eyes set on his target. He knew Animeous was no push over, and he knew if he slipped even a little, it would mean the end of him.

"I see you haven't lost your fighting abilities eh? Even after I took your head, you still possess such power!" Animeous yelled while he countinued to rush the Horseman with a barrage of sword swings. Timmantha looked at Dark Laser in hopes that he would join the battle, but Dark Laser was waiting for something else to happen. He used his cosmic powers to telepthicly talk directly to the Horseman. "I know your not going 50% but i need you to drive him into a corner for me!" He said. The Horseman didn't know what Dark Laser was thinking, but he knew there was more then what he was leading on. "Ok, for now i'll use 60% will that suffice?" Dark Laser nodded and looked above the two who were fighting as he we expecting something or somone to appear soon.

"It looks like I'll have to get a little serious, if you don't mind!" The Horseman said as he flung two fireballs towards Animeous who easily dodged them with little effort. "If this is you getting serious, then..." He was cut off by the attack that the Horsman had suddenly delt to him. The Horsman used the firballs as a diversion in order to shove his elbow deep in the stomach of Animeous. "You...you bastard!" He yelled as he gasped for air.

The Horseman kneed him in the face, took his arm and flung him to the ground. He then sent multiple fireballs soon after. Animeous was now pissed at the damage he had just taken. As he looked up he saw thirty to fifty mini balls of fire heading towards his way. "You think this is enough to stop me? If so...YOUR SERIOUSLY MISTAKEN!" He screamed as he swung his sword. A line of blinding energy was realsed from the sword and was heading towards the fireballs, but they dodged it like they had a mind of thier own.

As the balls got closer towards Animeous they stopped mid air. They were ten inches away from him. He slowly looked at the Horseman with uneasiness. The Horseman smiled, and a second after...the fireballs exploded like mines. Dark Laser watched as the explosion engulfed half of Dimmsdale in smoke. Timmantha and the others would have been dead if Wanda didn't incase them in a protective barreir before the chain explosion began. "What power, I'm glad he's our ally instead of the other way around." Wanda thought to herself. As the dust cleared from the massive attack everyone could see Animeous on one knee trying to catch his breath.

"So this is you when you fight with half of your power huh?" He said with a light chuckle. "I wonder if you fought me at full strength back then, maybe things would have turned out completly different." Animeous was now reaching for his sword when the Horseman appeared before him engulfed with flames that were now taking on a new color. As Timmantha looked at him, she saw his flames turn from red to black. "What...what are those?" She yelled at him.

"So I finally get to see the _**Black Flames of the Night Walker!**_" Dark Laser said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked wanting more info. Dark Laser floated towards her and placed her hand on her head. He was now showing her images of a being walking through a forest at night, and he was engulfed in black flames. The figure looked like he was walking towards her with his hand reaching out to grab hold of her. "No...please...STOP!" She screamed. Wanda looked at her and then at Dark Laser. "What did you do to her?" She yelled. "I did nothing but showed her where those flames originated from. The figure she saw was none other then the Headless Horseman's father, David Morrison. Also known as the Night Walker."

"So...he was a...monster too?" Timmantha asked still scared from what she saw. Dark Laser looked at her with rage in his eyes. "DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" He yelled at her. Timmantha was now afraid of him. She didn't mean to offend him, she was only stating what she thought was true. "It is inded true that what you saw was the Horseman's father, but he was no monster. He...was my...friend." Timmantha looked at Dark Lasers face which was now filled with reget.

"Your looking at the person who turned the only human I could ever call a friend into that monstrosity!" He said as he started walking towards Animeous. He fist were clenched, and his cosmic energy started to go heywire as if it had a life of it's own. Wanda and Timmantha looked at Dark Laser who was now holding a ball of energy in his hand. Timmnath knew what that meant. "Turner...what in the name of all that is Fairy World going on here?" Jorgen asked finally regaining consciousness. He then looked towards Animeous, and saw the Horseman engulfed in black flames. He then looked for Dark Laser and saw him heading towards the other two.

"OK this has gone on long enough! It's time i stopped this now!" He yelled.

"You can't stop it...there's no one who can stop this fight now." She said as tears began to flow down from her face.

"What do you mean Turner?" Jorgen replied confused. When Timmnath saw the images of David Morrison, she knew they were much more than that, they were also Dark Lasers memories. She saw the fights and battles Dark Laser and David had together. She saw David's funeral, and Dark Laser loosing control out of rage. She also found out that David's death is the reason Dark Laser became evil.

"Dark Laser want's revenge for what Animeous did to the Horseman's father. He plans on erasing Animeous and himself in hopes that David will forgive him for what he's become." She started as tears began to flow. Wanda was silent at what Timmantha said. There was no doubt that Dark Laser was an enemy, but she still couldn't belive that he used to be good. It was almost more than she herself could handle.

"You can't do this! This sin't what he would have wanted!" She cried out to Dark Laser. He loked back at her and smiled. "I know, but this is the only way!"

"Dark Laser finally reached Animeous who was still trying to gather strength. After the assult from the Headless Horseman, he knew there wasn't much chance of him survivng both of their attacks unscratched.

"So it come's down to this eh boys! Before you finish me, let me ask you this...do you think this will make you feel anybetter?" He said lookin at them both.

_**"This is a start!" **_They both said as they prepared for a final attack. Dark Laser energy ball was now surrounded with cosmic power, and was getting bigger with each moment. The Horseman gerenated a fireball that now had electricity emiting from inside of it. Animeous looked at both of them and smiled.

"Such power. If only i could have faced you two on a befitting battlefield." He thought as they both relased their attacks. Just before their attaks hit their target, Jorgen and Wanda Poofed everyone high enough in the air where they were safely from the shock wave that would soon follow. In an enourmouse explosion of power and destruction, Dark Laser and the Horseman waited to see if they had finished the job.

"I can't have my future husband die here ya'know!" A female voice said as the smoke began to clear. When the dust finally settled Dark Laser saw an old friend he never thought he would see again. "Why are you here Morgen?" He asked with rage in his eyes

Animeous looked up to see that he was still alive. it was then that he noticed Morgen's sword was planted in the ground and emiting red energy. "So this is the legenday absorbing blade I've heard so much about huh?" He thought to himself.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Dark Laser grabbed her by the neck. "You are no longer a friend of mine!" He hissed back. Morgen phased her neck through his hands in order to catch her breath. "I see you haven't changed either huh? Oh well for now we'll postpone this little battle for later shall we!"

"Wait...what are you here for? Why are you working for him? Answer me Morgen!" Dark Laser shouted. Morgen walked towards him and give him a kiss on the front of his mask. "I hope we won't meet on the battlefield old friend. After all...I don't want to kill anymore of my loved ones." She said with sadness as she walked back towards Animeous. As Timmantha and the others were now touching back down, she looked at Morgen. "So your Turner huh? I'll have to let that macho fairy know your alive and well huh?" She said with a smirk. With those last words she took Animeous and vanished into thin air.

"Who was that?" Timmantha asked.

"Someone we need to avoid at all cost!" Dark Laser replied looking up at the sky.

**Well guys hope you lik'ed the double chapter, and i hope you guys got a little insight on the truth behind a little of whats been happening.**

**PS: I know that some of you would not approve of the way the story is going, like me making things up that didn't happen in the actual show...guess what *ITS MA STORY XD* sorry to dissapoint ya.**

**On a more serious note...**

**(Will Dark Laser shed some light on this new enemy?)**

**(Will the Horseman ever be able to finally settle the score with Animeous?)**

**(What did Morgen mean when she said macho fairy?)**

**(And just how powerful is she?)**

**Find out this and more in the next chapter of,**

**Gatherimg the Pieces, Chapter 6: A past revealed.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Past Revealed

Chapter 6: A Past Revealed

A week has past since teh battle between Animeous, Dark Lazer and the Horesman. Everyone was trying to settle back in and wrap their heads around what had happened. Timmantha was still wondering who that woman was that spoke to her before she vanished. She the looked at the Horseman to only see he was enraged for not being able to finish off Animeous.

She then looked around the room for Dark Lazer but couldn't find him. "Is there something wrong Timmantha?: Wanda asked as she floated beside her? Timmantha shook her head and went off to look for Dark Lazer. She walked around the house to see if he was somewhere inside, but had no luck. She then decided to head outside with higher hopes. She searched the back yard with no luck, then headed to the front only to find him sitting on the font doorstep looking at the sky.

Timmantha slowly started walking towards him. She wanted to ask him about what had happened, but she didn't know where to start. She was afraid to ask because she didnt want to be attacked, or worse. "You want to know who that woman was and how were connected huh?" Dark Lazer asked looking at her. Timmantha nodded.

"Well i don't know where to start..." Befoe he could keep talkin he felt Timmantha's hand on his mask. He looked at her and saw a look of sadness. She could tell that talking would be painful for him, but she couldn't get the words to come out. "It's ok Turner. He said as he pressed her hand closer. I know how you feel, and I don't really mind telling you.

"I'll keep it short though!" He chuckled. She didn't say anything but smiled. "I first met David when I was a human. You see on my planet we were soldiers that were sent to other planets to help keep things in order so no wars or any violence would break out. During a recon mission that I was assigned to I met another soldier who was there for the same mission. At first we argued about who was going to lead and other childish stuff. After a while we just dropped the whole thing and decided to do it as a two man team.

During that mission I found out a lot about him. I found out he had a little sister, and that he had a family of his own. His wife name was Emilia, and his son was Animeous. He often did anything he could to keep them happy. Most times he would do whatever he could to to make that happen, even though he would go overboard with things. Anyway after a few years of going on missions together, I don't know how it happened but he became my best frined. My first best friend, and that was the only thing that mad me truly happy.

"We had a great time together, and things were going smooth until..." He paused for a moment then fell silent. Timmantha turned towards him and hugged him. She knew that he was an enemy, but knowing that he felt like this made her feel sorry for him. Dark Lazer stroked her hair with a faint smile. He looked back up at the sky and then looked at her.

"Why show me such affection Turner? I'm your enemy". Timmantha looked back at him and shook her head. "You maybe my enemy, but right now you are some one that is hurting. So if its just a little, let me try to ease the pain ok." Dark Lazer looked in her eyes and nodded.

"So what happened?" She asked as she began hugging him again. "Well as I said things were going really good until our planet was attacked by the very people we worked for. During the attack people were running to escape pods, but there was no escaping them. Every pod that tried to escape was shot down and destroyed. During it all I searched for Animeous and his family. It took me a while but I found them. They were inside a collapsing building. I knew If i wanted to save them I had to act fast.

I ran as fast as I could. I thought I wouldnt make it in time, but just as I gave up hope something inside me awoke. It was like a surging burst of power. With it I was able to reached them in time to pull them out. Because of the sudden surge of power in me, my body had a bad reaction to it, and I felt my body becoming weaker with each minute. Emilia was frantacly asking where Animeous is. I told her if he wasn't with them then he was off doing what he always did, fighting to protect them.

"They wanted to go help, but I told them it was better to find somewhere more safer to hide and lay low until this attack was over.

Timmantha wanted to aksed if Emila survived or if something bad happened, but she remained silent and continued to listen to the story. "After I saw them to saftey, I went back to ty and help David. Although I knew with my body in the condition it was in, I wouldn't be much help, but still I made him a two promises. The first was that I would always have his back, and the second was that if something ever happened to him, I would take care of his family, but I couldn't keep either one!" He said as he clenched his fast.

Timmantha felt his cosic power begin spiking again. "D.L, please calm down. Don't let your anger control you, fight it please!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. As Timmantha felt his power growing more and more, she thought back to when she was angry at Trixie, and let her anger take over. As she continued to hugg him, a part of his power seeped inside Timmantha's body and her emotions transferred to him. Through her emotions Dark Lazer saw what had happened between her and Trixie, and saw the pain and sadness she felt.

When he saw Veronica stranggling her, he saw that only a little life in Timmantha's eyes were left. He saw she was at her lowest, and had givin up on everything, but he also saw Chester, and the things he did to change her mind. It was then that Dark Lazers powers began to settle back down and come back under control. "Turner...you truly are something." He started. "To go through so much pain, and still continue to move forward...I have no words to express how sorry I am for you. I think I finally understand, why you always try to save your eneimies."

Timmantha relased her hug and looked him in the face. "Even though I was hurt I had Chester to erase the pain. Even if it was for a little, he took it all away and that will forever stay in my heart. "I know I'm not something or some one who can ease the pain and suffering you went through, but let me at least take some of the weight off of your shoulders!" She said with a faint smile. She could still feel the pain in his energy and she didn't know if she could really do anything to help, but she still wanted to try.

"I know it may be hard but please continue the story D.L. If you feel your losing controll then I'll contain the power spikes. Dark Lazer loked at her with worry but decided to trust her words.

"After I went back to help David he was surrounded with no way out. As I rushed to his side I saw a dark energy emerg from his body and slaughter all of the soldiers that had him pinned. Next thing I know the darkness strted to cover his entire body, but just as it almost finished Emilia screamed out to him. I started to rush towards David in hope of finding a way t help heim escape the darkness, but before I reached him Emilia was struck down by none other than Morgen.

As I saw Emilia fall, it was then that the power hat had previously awoken in me exploded. I went haywire and started attackin innocent people, my friends, my comrades, anyone that was in my path. David held the darkness back long enough to reach me and snap me out of my rage. I don't know how but because he did that, I was spared that day. After he saved me I watched as the darkness finally took full controll of him. As I continued to lok at him, I realized that the darkness was black colored flames. Before I culd say anything I saw Morgen approach both of us and attacked David until he was on the ground next to me.

"Well It has been a while hasn't it big brother!" She said as she had her sword pionted towards me. "Come back with me and I can find a way for you to controll the flames, but if you don't then I will kill your friend right now." I told David to go with them and leave me, but with the litte contol he had left over his body he shock his head and yelled no. As Morgen thrusted her sword towrds my heart, I closed my eyes and hoped it would be oever soon, but instead I heard the sword go through flesh and as I opened my eyes I saw David on Top of me."

"He sacrificed himslef to save me, when I failed to protect his family , when I let Emilia die! I should have died but He took my place instead. From that day on I finally let my rage take over and became the very thing that killed the only human I could call my closest frind..._**EVIL!**_" After that I just went from planet to planet destroyin everything, until I met you and you know the rest..."

"I'm sorry that something like that had to happen to you! I really am." Timmantha said as she stood up. As she started walking away Dark Lazer looked at her back and saw David looking back with a smile on his face. At that moment he lost all control but this time his power wasnt going heywire, it was forming a giant ball of energy and this one was bigger then the one he used against Animeous.

Timmantha turned around to see what was happenieng only to see the giant comsic energy ball and Dark Lazer surrounded in a red aura. "D.L, what's happening?" She screamed. He didn't reply, but moved his hand towards her and soon she was being attacked my the red aura itself. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to find a way to bring him back or else his energy ball would detroy the entire town.

Everyone who was inside the house felt the enormous energy and rushed to the source. When the reache the front door they could see Dark Lazer surrounded in a red aura and Timmantha being attack by it. "Hold on Timmantha were comming to help!" Chester yelled.

"No, you guys have to stay back, I have to do this on my own."

"Sweety you could be hurt or worse!" Wanda replied.

Timmantha looked her Wanda and the others, she knew they were scared and wanted to help, but after what she heard from Dark Lazer, she knew they wouldn't understand. She knew that she was the only one who could bring him back. "Everyone...listen to me, no matter what happens, no matter if I get hurt or anything, you are not to get involved." She screamed back.

"I will do no such thing!" Wanda said as she rushed to her.

"_**I WISH YOU AND NO ONE ELSE WILL INTERFEAR UNTIL I FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT!**_" Timmantha yelled. With those words Wanda had no choice but to grant the wish. As Timmantha sighed with relife whe was caught by the aura she was trying hard to avoid while trying to get close to Dark Lazer. As the mysterious power lifted her off the ground, she felt her body being slowly crushed just like what Animeous did to her.

"D.L this isn't who you are! This isn't what you want, I know you are hurting I know you feel betrayed, but you have to let me in!" She yelled at him. He didn't react for a moment, then he slammed her to the ground over and over. Wanda and the others could do nothing but watch as Timmantha was being hurt more than ever before. Timmantha could feel her body going numb and her vision getting blurry. She was then pulled towrds Dark Lazer while the grip on he tightened. She looked at his face and felt his enegy again, but this time she also felt another power, and it was something much darker. When she tried to reveal the source she was slammed into the ground once again.

"I...I don't know who or what you are, but _**I WONT LET YOU CONTOL HIM ANYMORE!**_" She yelled as she broke free from the red aura's grip on her. She then dashed towards Dark Lazer in hopes of finally being able to reach him. The closer she got the more the red aura attacked. She was being cut from all directions, but she didn't care. She just wanted to break the power that had control over him. When she was close enough, she lunged herslf towards him. As she reached her hand out in order to touch his face, a white light appaered from her hand. In an instant they both dissapered without a trace.

Everyone suddenly rushed to where they had vanished. They tried to find some clues to what happened and where they went but had no luck. Chester fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Why ...why does this keep happening to me? Why do i keep loosing her!?" He screamed. No one said a thing in fear of how he would react. Trixie finally walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know the feeling Chester, but our girl will be fine. If it's her, she'll find a way back tp us. We both know that, and now... we have to belive in her ok?" Chester nodded And as he got up they all began to go back in the house to plan out thier next move. Chester looked back one more time at the spot where Timmantha and Dark Lazer vanished, then he looked up at the sky only to see something pink floating towards him from the sky. It was Timmantha's pink hairband with the bow half missing. He picked it up and looked back up at the sky. "Please find your way back to me...PLEASE!' He though as he tightly squeezed her hairband and headed back inside the house.

_** Well guys hows ya been! My sarcasim sucks i know '3' **_

_**Again I'm sorry for being gone longer then i needed to be. BUt worry not I am now free so I will be posting Chapters again DAILY! That's right you heard DAILY! **_

_**(Or until otherwise)**_

**On a more serious note...**

**(What happeded to Dark Lazer and Timmantha?)**

**(How will this turn of events affect the rest of the group?) **

**(And what was that white light that appeared from Timmantha's hand?)**

**Find out all this in more in the next chaper of,**

**Gathering the Pieces, Chapter 7: Power Pt. 1**__


	7. Chapter 7: Power Pt 1

**Chapter 7: Power Pt. 1**

A few days have passed since the dissaperance of Dark Lazer and Timmantha. Wanda was starting to worry if something bad really did happen to her. She then looked at Trixie and Chester, who was feeling much worse then she was.

"How are you two holding up?" She started. Trixie turned her head towards Wanda. She got up and rushed to give her a tight hug. Wanda was about to speak until she felt the cold tears from Trixie fall down her arm. She decided not to say anything, but let her crywithout holding back. Wanda then looked at Chester and hoped he was ok, but she instead saw something completely different. She saw his fist clenched and his expression show nothing but revenge and death.

She decided it was best to let him be. She didn't want to do or say nything that would further anger him.

...

Elsewhere...

...

Timantha had just awoke with a sever headache. "Wh...what happened? And where are we?" She asked franticly looking aound.

"So I finally get to meet you again...sooner than I had hoped, but I gues this is a god time to get to know my enemy huh?" A voice said. Timantha looked around to see where it was comming from, but she didn't see anyone but Dark Lazer. She was about to give up when a figured appeared right behind her.

"You really must be a fool to turn your back to your enemy huh?"

"W...who are you?" Timantha said slowly turning around to see that it was none other than Morgen. She backed away slowly, but after she remembered Dark Lasers story, she stood her ground.

"Oh, so it seems you do have some courage after all!" Morgen said witha sinister smile. She walked towards Timantha as she got her sword ready.

"What are you planing? And why are you doing this?" Timantha demanded.

"You have the nerve to question me? Clearly you don't understand your situation little girl. Maybe it's time I ended you instead of leaving you alive. But before I do...I'll let you say a few last words to an old friend." With a wave of her hand, Morgen poofed up a cage right beside Timantha. Timantha looked inside to see Juandissimo Magnifico in a battered and bruised state.

'Juandissimo! What happened to you?" She yelled. The macho fairy mustered enough strength to raise his head to see the very child he had once harmed.

"I...I don't understand, why are you her Turner? You shouldn't be here...it's...too...danger..." Before he could finish Morgen tossed her sword at the cage, and with enough of an impact was able to knock Juandissimo unconscious.

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?**_" Timantha screamed as she chager at Morgen. Timantha started throwing punches in hopes of connecting once. ALthough she knew there was little hope, she still decided it was better than just standing there felling furious.

"SInce your going to die soon anyway, I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this!" Morgen started. She dodged Timnatha's last punch with little effort and counter attacked by landing a punch directly to her stomach. Timantha fell to the ground with ease while gasping for air.

"You see Turner...for too long your puny planet has prospered. From a distance I have seen your kind smile, laugh and continue everyday life without a care in the world. But there was one thing that drove me to finally come here, and that was **you!** At Time's I have seen your planet being threatned by monsters, villans, and interdimesional beings, but through it all I always see them being drivin back by one person...you. So even after conquering so many planets, I felt bored and simply put, erasing entire planets with so little to no resistance left me unsatisfied."

"Is that why you targeted earth, my home, and my frineds?" Timantha said wth the little strength she could muster.

"Of course. You see I knew that if I attacked your planet, I would get to have the battle I always desired, unfortnatly I never expected to run into my brothers best friend."

"You...you mean Dark Lazer?" Timantha asked. Morgen walked up to her and kicked her with enough force to lift her in the air. She then slammed her fist into her rib cage sending her back to the ground. Timantha was now in severe pain, and she knew that if this continued she wouldn't last much longer.

"WHo gave you the right to call him that? Nevermind...I'll just kill you know anyway, since you aren't the one who will give me the fight I want. Or...maybe I'll kill Dark Lazeer instead!" She said laughing. Morgens sword began to change color as she tightened her grip on the hilt. The size of it also grew bigger with each pasiing second. Timantha looked at Dark Lazer and saw how much damage he sustained when his power went out of control.

"He wont survive an attack of this size!" She thought as she crawled towards him. He body was hurting, and tears started to flow down her cheek. "I...I don't want this, I don't have enough strength. Please...Cosmo, Wanda...everyone! Please give me strength!" She thought outloud. As Morgen relased a slash of red energy from her blade Timantha screamed and and closed her eyes wishing that she was stronger so Dark Lazer wouldn't be killed.

"_**You...want...power? You...want...to be stronger? What are you willing to sacrifice to achive that power? How far are you willing to go**_?" A voice said. Timantha opened her eyes to see who was speaking to her, and to her amazement everyone was frozen. She looked at the red alsk of energy that was one inches away from Dark Lazer.

"Wh...what's going on?" She asked. As she continued to look around she eventually saw a figure approach her. It was the same one from the vision Dark Lazer showed her during thier battle with Animeous! The figure was mere inches away from her and reached out it's hand. Timantha took a gulp and grabbed it. When she did a bright light appeared in between the two and when she re opened her eyes she was looking at the man Dark Lazer called his best friend.

"Your...your David!" She said with excitement.

"Yes I am little one."

"Why are you hear? I thought you were..." She paused because she didn't want to speak any further about what she had heard drom Dark Lazer.

"It's ok Timantha. I know you mena no harm."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's because I've been watching you since your first battle with my idiot of a frined over there." He said pointing to Dark Lazer.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you're here right now!" She said once again.

"It's because I heard you cry for help. I heard your pain, and most importantly I heard your heart."

Timantha looked at him and started to cry but mustered enough strength to keep them back. "I really thought that he wouldn't be able to make friends after I passed away, but it seems I was sadly mistaken. I have seen you do battle with some of the most fearsome worriors in the galaxy, but no matter what Turner, you always spare them, and because of this one act...I can leave my frined in your care."

"What do yo mean?" She asked.

Before David continued he waved his hand over Timantha's body. In moments she could feel her strength returning, and the damage she was givin from Morgen begining to mend and heal. "I'm going to give you a gift Turner. I know it may not be much, but its the only gift I can give one and kind such as yourself."

David took Timantha's hand and in it appeared a ball of black fire. "Th...this is your black flame! Why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't this be givien to your son, Hidone?"

"I originally planed to give this to him when the time was right but the battle with Animeous has awoke his power already so there is no longer any need to. I don't have a lot of time left, so before I go, I'll free both Juandissimo, and Cosmo! All I ask in return is to please protect Dark Lazer and my son. Thats my last and final wish!" With those last words David faded from Timantha's sight. She was sad that someone so kind and gentle had to go through such pain, but she was also kida happy because know she now had a way to fight back.

When time resumed, the red slash of enrgy was still headed fo Dark Lazer, and when it finally reached him, it created a massive explosion. 'Well that was very anti-climactic!" She said waiting for the dust to settle.

"Sorry to diaapoint you but you'll have to try a lot harder than that!" A voice said.

"That's not possible!" Morgen screamed with rage. When the dust finally calmed down she saw Timantha satnding there with a giant smile on her face, and she was also surrounded with flames, but these were no ordianry flames. They were the _**Black Flames of the Night Walker**_.

"Well it has been a while since I let my rage get the better of me and I am itching to pay you back for what you did earlier, so how about it?!" Timantha started. Morgen dind't say anything for a few minutes. Then she clenched her sword once again to prepare for another attack. "I don't know how you got that power...but this _**ENDS NOW**_! She said as she dashed towards Timantha.

"Timantha readed her fist and focused on the enemy in front of her. The black flames responded to her feelings but changing their shape into two twin blades. She then lunged towards Morgen with new resolve and a new goal.

"Any last words?" Morgen screamed.

With a smirk Timantha replied, "Yeah...time for round 2!"

**Well guys looks like thigs are heating up between our two girls huh?**

**On a more serious note...**

**(What will the outcome be now that Timantha has this new power?)**

**(Will it be enough to stop Morgen?)**

**(What will happen to Comso and Juandissimo now that they are both free?)**

**(And will Timantha be able to return to teh ones she love?) **

**Find out all these questions and more in,**

**Gathering the Pieces, Chapter 8: Power Pt. 2 **


End file.
